


节约

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	节约

“待会儿到我办公室来一趟，伯纳德。”  
来自汉弗莱爵士的这种命令总是让他紧张，更何况他现在正敞着马甲拿两根手指打字呢。伯纳德怀疑汉弗莱爵士会怎么评价行为，“有伤风化”，可能？毕竟汉弗莱爵士自诩牛津绅士，简直每一根毛发都在谦逊地炫耀着这种身份。  
进门之前伯纳德确认自己整理好了仪表，他是个秘书，这也是职业要求的一部分，何况他可不想让汉弗莱爵士感受到一丁点的不敬。  
“坐。”汉弗莱签好名字才抬头，“今天怎么样？忙吗？”  
说“忙”？会不会显得自己不能胜任工作？“不忙”？是不是暗示自己工作还不够多？或者汉弗莱爵士特别想要了解因为大臣的节约运动而裁员后的情况？那么如果汉弗莱爵士支持节约运动，他应该回答“不忙”，反之则应该略带苦恼地透露忙透了。  
“啊，呃，那个，比平时忙。”  
伯纳德舔了舔嘴唇，他确实忙坏了。一下午跑出去好几趟，上议院、下议院还有内阁办公室，这些平时并不都需要他这个首席秘书亲自去的，但是裁员后私人办公室只剩下两个员工，他不得不做所有事。这倒是让他一天都挺暖和的。  
“雪莉？”  
“不了，谢谢，大臣那边还叫我……”  
汉弗莱没理会他的拒绝，摆出两只酒杯倒好了酒，朝他走过来。  
伯纳德想问办公室不是不提供酒了吗，就发现这次汉弗莱是从柜子里拿出来的，不像原来那样放在小桌上。  
伯纳德明白了。“啊，我和曼迪两个人今天相当繁忙。”  
不错，小子开窍很快。汉弗莱满意地在旁边坐下来，悠然翘起腿抿了口金黄的酒液。虽然还是没看出自己叫他来的目的。  
“大臣怎么样？”  
“大臣很高兴报纸的报道。”  
“唔，将欲取之，必先与之。让他欣赏一会儿吧。”  
伯纳德小心地观察着领导的神色，他可没有那样休闲的心思。  
“说说，伯纳德，你对这次节约运动怎么看？”  
“呃……当然，节约总是好的，对待纳税人的钱怎么小心都不过分——但是我想，这其中是不是也有一些要谨慎对待的东西，比如说、失业……”  
“继续。”  
“啊，还有工作的时效性啦、分工的明确性啦……”  
东拉西扯显然瞒不过上司，但是汉弗莱只是故做样子地“嗤”了一声，“剥削啊，伯纳德，一些人失业就意味着对剩下的人加强剥削。这点你应该清楚啊。”  
汉弗莱想着自己先前进了大臣的私人办公室看到伯纳德打字的样子，领口敞着，领带松着，外套扔在一边，马甲扣子都解开了——难怪呢，他头上还有一层薄薄的汗。  
“我提醒你，‘自讨苦吃运动’是为了让大臣看到节约会损害他的体面，但这不是要以损害我们自己的体面为代价！——虽然某种程度上秘书的体面是大臣的体面的一部分没错——你是个绅士！受过教育！文明人！你怎么能——”汉弗莱生气地在自己领口和胸前比划了两下，“哼。简直礼崩乐坏。”  
“抱歉，汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德低下了头，他对绅士风度的外在标准显然没有汉弗莱爵士那么严苛，但是因为这个被批评还是让他感到惭愧。  
接着汉弗莱又给他讲了半响要注意自己的风度和仪表，和政客那种化外之民无声地划开界限等等公务员身份教育，甚至拉拉杂杂地讲到了板球和足球，歌剧和电影，古典学和经济学，并表达了鲜明的态度，直摁住他喝了三杯才算完。  
被允许离开的时候伯纳德感到紧绷的肩膀和背部都轻松了，之前的酸痛不知道什么时候松弛了，他的心情也跟着好了起来，暗中逆推了一下这次小谈的目的，甚至有些难以置信地推断汉弗莱爵士只是叫他来……歇歇。  
临走之前汉弗莱用手点点了他的领带结，这让伯纳德的脸蓦然红了。  
“扣好你的领口，好吗？”  
然后就像哄小鸡一样挥手把他赶出去了。


End file.
